criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Flares
Crimson Flares '''is the fourth case of NixoKnight's and FuzzyFish's Criminal Case Across The World Collab. It is also the fourth case that takes place in Europe. Plot Upon hearing about Cedric Wagner's recent trip to Ukraine, William and the Player arrive only to find it in territorial dispute and the location of a recent protest up in flames. Upon investigating, You stumble upon the burnt body of a protester named Roman Rozumnyy. In the first chapter, the Player and William suspected three people for Rozumnyy's murder: Katrina Poklonskaya (Russian Attorney General), Anatoli Sirko (Protest Leader), and Nikolai Boryslav (Russian Soldier). They also discover that the killer plays Durak and has Military Training. In the second chapter, the Player and William suspected two more people for the murder of Roman Rozumnyy: Ivan Poroshenko (President of Ukraine) and Andronicus Economos (European Commissioner). It is also discovered that the killer has green eyes. The murder weapon was revealed to be a flare gun. In the third chapter, the Player and William found out that the killer is shorter than 5'11" and is younger than 30. After gathering enough evidence, the team incriminated Russian soldier Nikolai Boryslav for the murder of Roman Rozumnyy. Nikolai Boryslav was assigned to protect Katrina Poklonskaya from any harm. Roman Rozumnyy drove a truck filled with bombs to blow up the presidential administration building. Boryslav reacted quickly and shot Rozumnyy with a flare gun. The shot killed Roman and the truck went out of control and hit an oil tanker before exploding. Boryslav was sentenced to 20 years in prison. In the additional investigation, Katrina Poklonskaya requests the help of the WCA to remove some leaked illicit photos of her online. With the help of Nina, the team managed to find out Anatoli Sirko posted the photos. Sirko was later arrested for blackmailing Poklonskaya as well as his involvement for several Anarchist attacks. He was then interrogated if he knew anything about the Euphorians, to which he replied no, although he heard Ivan Poroshenko mention it once. Ivan was then interrogated and denied being a member until some evidence was found proving his membership. Ivan claimed to have ordered the attack in France and in Austria before getting arrested on the spot. After the incident, Andronicus Economos asks you to watch his son on his trip to Finland as he is exhibiting strange behavior. Victim *Roman Rozumnyy (Found shot in the chest and left to die in a burning truck) Murder Weapon *Flare Gun Killer *Nikolai Boryslav Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This Suspect has military training *This Suspect plays Durak Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This Suspect plays Durak Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect has military training *This suspect plays Durak Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect has military training *This suspect plays Durak Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays Durak *This suspect has military training Suspect's Appearance * Killer's Profile *The killer plays Durak. *The killer has military training. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is younger than 30. *The killer is shorter than 5'11". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Protest Area. (Clues: Victim's Body, Barrel, Protest Banner; Victim identified: Roman Rozumnyy) * Autopsy the victim's body. (18:00:00) (Result:The killer has military training) * Examine Barrel. (Result: Bloody Card) * Examine Bloody Card. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer plays Durak) * Examine Protest Banner. (Result: New Suspect: Katrina Poklonskaya) * Question Katrina Poklonskaya about why she was being protested against. (Result: New Crime Scene: Crimea Street) * Investigate Crimea Street. (Clues: Broken Device, Dog Tags) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Video Camera) * Analyze Video Camera. (9:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Anatoli Sirko) * Question Anatoli Sirko about his involvment in the recent protest. * Examine Dog Tags. (Result: New Suspect: Nikolai Boryslav) * Question Nikolai Boryslav about why he is in Ukraine. (Result: Nikolai has military training) * Go to chapter 2 ! (1 star) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Presidential Administration Building (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Broken Phone; New Suspect: Ivan Poroshenko) * Question Ivan Poroshenko about the division of Ukraine. (Result: Ivan has military training) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: New Suspect: Andronicus Economos) * Question Andronicus Economos about the article. (Result: Andronicus plays Durak) * Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Corrupted Data) * Analyze Corrupted Data. (9:00:00) (Result: Talk to Anatoli Sirko again) * Question Anatoli Sirko about being in the Presidential Administration Building. (Result: New Crime Scene: Burnt Truck) * Investigate Burnt Truck. (Clues: Torn Paper, Flare Gun) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Katrina Poklonskaya again) * Question Katrina Poklonskaya about dispatching troops in Crimea. (Result: Katrina plays Durak) * Examine Flare Gun. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (6:00:00) (Result: The Killer has green eyes) * Go to Chapter 3 ! (1 Star). Chapter 3 : * Investigate Tank. (Clues: Ammunition Box, Old Book, Vodka Bottle) * Examine Ammunition Box, (Result: Car Keys) * Analyze Car Keys. (9:00:00) (Result: Talk to Nikolai Boryslav again) * Question Nikolai Boryslav about driving the tank. (Result: Nikolai plays Durak) * Analyze Vodka Bottle. (Result : Talk to Ivan Poroshenko again) * Question Ivan Poroshenko about the vodka bottle. (Result: Ivan plays Durak) * Examine Old Book. (Result: Faded Picture) * Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Talk to Andronicus Economos again) * Question Andronicus Economos about disliking the victim. (Result: Andronicus has military training; New Crime Scene: Fountain) * Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Locked Security Camera, Flare) * Analyze Flare. (15:00:00) (Result: The Killer is younger than 30) * Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer is shorter than 5'11") * Arrest Killer ! (1 star) Broken Future (4/6) : * Go see what Katrina wants (Reward: AK47, Soldier Helmet male/Soldier Beret female ) * Investigate Crimea Street. (Clues: Laptop) * Analyze Laptop. (9:00:00) (Result: Talk to Anatoli Sirko again) * Interrogate Anatoli about leaking Katrina's images. (Reward: 10,000 coins; Talk to Ivan Poroshenko again) * Question Ivan about mentioning the Euphorians. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Presidential Administration Building. (Clues:Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter) * Analyze Letter. (3:00:00) (Result: Talk to Ivan Poroshenko again) * Arrest Ivan Poroshenko for organizing the Euphorian attacks. * Talk to Andronicus about Ivan's arrest. * Go on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Across the World